


Что будет с нами дальше

by Happy_me



Series: Стив – асексуал [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Реакция Тони на возвращение Баки в жизнь Стива. Все не так уж и весело.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Comes Next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036643) by [edenbound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Реакция Тони на возвращение Баки в жизнь Стива. Все не так уж и весело.

Это хорошо, что Баки вернулся. На самом деле хорошо. Это возвращает улыбку на лицо Стива, и развязывает тот узел нервного напряжения, который оставил Тони в растерянности после падения ЩИТа, поскольку Стив сражался со своим лучшим другом. Хорошо, будем честны. С бывшим любовником, на самом-то деле. Так что да, это хорошо, что Баки вернулся, потому что Стив обнимает друга рукой и _улыбается_ , а вот Тони, Тони не видел улыбки Стива уже много недель.

Это плохо, что Баки вернулся. На самом деле плохо. Потому что он отправил Стива в больницу, и Тони сидел рядом с ним, думая, как же он может любить кого-то, если _все_ , даже Кэп, так легко могут погибнуть. Потому что Тони эгоист, хорошо? Он это знает. Он хочет, чтобы Стив был только его (может быть, даже «в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас», но пока для этого слишком рано, даже если Тони хочет, чтобы все вокруг знали, что Стив для всех теперь запретный плод), и он не хочет давать ни единого шанса кому-то отобрать Стива, тем более теперь, когда он, кажется, заполучил Стива в свое полное и единоличное пользование.

Хотя он не хочет ранить Стива, но его эгоизм все усложняет. Потому что вот он, Стив смеется, тот самый Стив, который говорил о возможности нескольких партнеров, чтобы восполнить различные нужды, тот Стив, что смеется так, как не смеялся рядом с Тони. Стив обнимает Баки. И, возможно, у него когда-то был секс с ним потому, что он хочет Баки в том смысле, в котором не хочет Тони. Потому что если Тони что-нибудь и узнал из своих исследований этой темы, так это то, что асексуальность вовсе не означает, что _никто_ не сможет возбудить Стива.

Так что Тони думает, что он понимает, что будет дальше, и это заставляет его чувствовать себя ужасно.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив успокаивает Тони, потому что ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы волноваться, не было, и Тони должен знать об этом.

Возможно, уже немного поздно, когда Стив, наконец, желает спокойной ночи Баки и идет в комнату, которую они с Тони только начали делить на двоих, задаваясь вопросом, будет ли Тони там, бодрствует он или спит, а может он внизу, в мастерской, и… Просто мысли о Тони, где бы он ни был, заставляют Стива улыбаться, потому что он не знает, чтобы он делал без Тони все эти прошедшие недели. Стив легко может представить, как Тони ждет его в комнате или работает в лаборатории, изобретая что-нибудь. Стиву не важно, где Тони, но ему нравится грезить о нем.

Он не ожидает увидеть Тони, сидящего в комнате в темноте и пристально смотрящего на него, руки скрещены на груди. Стив немного хмурится:

– ДЖАРВИС, пожалуйста, ты можешь включить свет? Тони, что случилось?

– Я просто ждал тебя, – говорит Тони, но в его голосе слышится сталь.

Стив проходит через комнату к Тони, склоняется к нему для поцелуя. Тони не отшатывается, но также и не возвращает поцелуй. Стив садится рядом с ним и пытается взять его руку:

– Тони, что происходит?

– Итак, когда будет мое время? Это все, что я хочу знать. Ты с ним до полуночи, а затем ты превращаешься в тыковку, или ты собираешься чередовать дни? Возможно, я буду с тобой только по выходным?

Стив трясет головой в недоумении:

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Ты и Баки. Вы, должно быть, установили некую договоренность, вы же так долго болтали. Или было что-то еще? Вы уже… Вы уже занимались сексом?

_– Что?_

– Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю, – выпаливает Тони и выдергивает свою руку из рук Стива. – Ты же знаешь, что я достаточно отчаян, чтобы разделить тебя с ним, но, по крайней мере, ты должен был сначала поговорить со мной. Я – часть этих отношений, так? Ты же не собираешься со мной расставаться, ты говорил, что не собираешься, значит…

– Тони, – внезапно осознав, выдыхает Стив. Он обхватывает лицо Тони руками, поглаживая большими пальцами скулы Тони, – Тони, любимый. Я не… Я и Баки не стали бы… Ты сказал, что ты моногамен, так? Хорошо, так и я тоже. Баки просто друг. И всегда будет. Но это ты, тот, с кем я хочу заниматься этим.

– О, – удивляется Тони, замолкая. – Ты…

– Я хочу заниматься сексом только с тобой, – произносит Стив, пытаясь изобразить дразнящую улыбку, – или не заниматься сексом. Все равно.

– Так ты не хочешь его?

Стив закрывает глаза, потому что он очень хочет устроить взбучку все тем, из-за кого этот блестящий, прекраснейший человек так боится отказа, так отчаянно боится, что цепляется за любую возможность любви, какую он может получить. Он целует Тони, углубляя поцелуй, вновь поглаживая скулы Тони, и скользит руками в его волосы, утыкаясь носом ему в щеку, когда поцелуй, наконец, прерывается.

– Нет. Я просто хочу тебя.

– Я это запомню, – спустя мгновение произносит Тони, а после, прижав Стива, целует его крепко и страстно.


End file.
